The Ultimate Showdown (BEN 10,M,T,TTA,Z SQUAD & DUST: AN ELYSIAN TALE)
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: Introducing the 4th and final party of TUS. This time, Ben 10 leading this party. If your having trouble finding out what M,T,TTA means. M Madagascar, T Tangled and TTA Tiny Toon Adventures. This fanfic is loaded with some of the best lines and backstories. Enjoy.
1. Characters

Characters

BEN 10:

Ben Tennyson

Gwen Tennyson

Kevin Ethan Levin

Rook Blonko

Max Tennyson

MADAGASCAR:

Alex The Lion

Marty The Zebra

Gloria The Hippo

Melman Mankiewicz The Giraffe

Stephano The Sealion

Gia The Cheetah

Vitaly The Tiger

TANGLED:

Rapunzel

Flynn Rider/ Eugene Fitzherbert

Mother Gothel

Hook-Hand Thug

TINY TOON ADVENTURES:

Buster Bunny

Babs Bunny

Plucky Duck

Shirly Mcloon

Hamton J. Pig

Elmyra Duff

Montana Max

Fifi La Fume

Gogo Dogo

Z SQUAD:

Chaney

Haemi

Jeanie

Aramis

Bernice

Drop Dead Gorgeous Three

DUST: AN ELYSIAN TALE:

Dust

Fidget

The Blade Of Ahrah

Gianni

The Kid

Ginger

That's all the characters. Tell me if i missed any characters. In the meantime, Read this fanfic b going to the next chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Search Party Of Two

Chapter 1: Search Party Of Two

Ben Tennyson was 10 years old. He was just an ordinary boy, With a secret. He's the leader of his team. Max Tennyson and Rook Blonko is also in his team. But Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Ethan Levin has left. One day, Ben was trying out his Omnimatrix for updates.

"Hmmmmm, I wonder if i have any updates". He thought.

"Ben". Rook said. "Kevin wants to talk to you".

"What does he want now".

"I don't know. But he wants you, Alone". Rook answered.

Ben walked over to Kevin's house. He was waiting for Ben.

"Well well well, Ben Tennyson, My arch enemy". Kevin said.

"What do you want now Kevin". Ben asked.

"I just wanted to clarify, That Omnimatrix you got there, No new updates because Gwen Tennyson does the updates and she went missing". Kevin answered.

Ben gasped.

"You didn't".

"Oh yes i did. Max Tennyson is looking for her right now. I suppose you'll be doing the same".

Kevin laughed evily. Ben ran out of his house and searched for Max to look for Gwen.

That's the end of this chapter. Ben and Max will be looking for Gwen. I wonder if they will do it. Do you think. Read on to find out. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Looking For Gwen Tennyson

Chapter 2: Looking for Gwen Tennyson

Ben Tennyson and Max Tennyson were teaming up to find Gwen Tennyson. Ben needed some upgrades but Gwen does the upgrades. They ran into the forest to find her.

"Man, We didn't want to come up here". Ben said.

"Me neither, But we have to look for Gwen". Max replied.

"Well what are we waiting for, Let's do this". Ben replied.

Ben ran faster. Max tried to keep up.

"You are faster than i have expected Ben". Max said.

Ben looked at him and smiled. Max gave him a thumbs up.

"Keep up with me Max". Ben said.

Ben and Max ran twice as fast as their normal speed. They were outside the the other side of the forest. They were staring at a ruined castle.

"Maybe she's in there". Ben said.

"Maybe". Max replied.

They both ran inside the ruined castle.

"Man, What a dump". Ben said.

"Is this the same material for making your Omnitrix". Max asked.

"Sort of". Ben answered.

"C'mon. She's around here somewhere".

In another part of the castle, Gwen was trying to escape. She had to get back home to upgrade Ben's Omnimatrix or she would be overdue.

"C'mon, Almost...there". She thought.

She managed to escape. She got up and ran out of the room. Ben and Max were not far away.

"I'm getting some sort of sense that she's around this part of the castle". Ben said.

"Maybe Ben, Maybe". Max replied.

Ben was right. Gwen shouted through the hallway.

"Ben, Max". Gwen shouted.

"Gwen". Ben replied.

"She's alright". Max replied.

Ben and Max ran towards Gwen. Gwen ran towards Ben and Max. They embraced each other. They let go and walked home.

"So how did you guys find me". Gwen asked.

Ben lifted his arm up and tapped his Omnitrix.

"Omnitrix, It tells you where you are. If not, Max". Ben replied.

"I still got to upgrade your Omnimatrix".

"That's right, Do it straight away when we get home". Ben replied.

"Ok, I will".

Ben, Gwen and Max walked through the forest and after a few minutes, They were home.

That's the end of this chapter. It looks like Ben and Max found Gwen. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3: The Aramis Effect

Chapter 3: The Aramis Effect

In an anime world filled with colourful colours, And yet suprisingly, Three schoolgirls who go by the names of Chaney, Haemi and Jeanie. They were all atheletically good in everything they do. Chaney is good at Tennis, Haemi is good at archery and Jeanie is good on track. Their rivals, The Drop Dead Gorgeous Three, Also known as Jino, Tae-o and Cal are also athletics. One day, The 3 girls were walking to school together and Bernice caught them in their tracks, Yet again.

"Girls. I've got some facinating news for all of you". She said.

"Uh huh, Yeah". Chaney replied. "As long as its quick, And not about the boys".

Bernice handed each girl a ripped newspaper piece. It appeared to have some writing about The Aramis Effect.

"Aramis is coming over and he's got this love potion called The Aramis Effect. If you catch it, You'll fall in love with Aramis and the only cure is to drink some sort of special antidote". Bernice said.

"What kind of...antidote". Haemi asked.

"The special antidote. I'm not telling you. I've told the Drop Dead Gorgeous Three abut the antidote. You'll have to beg them to tell you instead". Bernice answered.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Bernice. We like your idea and all but, HOW CAN YOU BE SERIOUS!". Jeanie shouted.

"Jeanie". Haemi replied. "Keep your voice down when Bernice is talking to us".

"Oh, Sorry". Jeanie replied.

"Them boys, Pffft. They can't even hold a tournament against us without losing". Chaney said.

"Well, Your going to hold a talk with them. see you later girls". Bernice replied.

She walked away from the 3 girls. Jeanie and Haemi looked at Chaney. She knew what she was going to do.

"Girls, I'm going over there". Chaney said.

"Don't. It's great and all but, The Aramis Effect is going to be here in a minute.". Jeanie replied. "But then again, It could be useful".

The 3 girls walked over to Jino, Tae-o and Cal, Or The Drop Dead Gorgeous Three.

"Hey guys". Chaney said. "What's this about an antidote to cure The Aramis Effect".

"Oh, It's nothing personal". Jino replied. "But then again, If you want to know, Your going to have to go against us in a soccer game".

Chaney couldn't help but rise her temper.

"LOOK YOU BOZOS, TELL US WHAT IT IS". Chaney yelled.

"Whoa Chanes, Calm down. I'll tell you". Jino replied.

"Tell me, Now".

"It's a secret antidote hidden in the depths of one of the deadly forests surrounding this city". Jino explained.

"And".

"It's the one cure for The Aramis Effect".

Chaney's temper had reached its peak. Jeanie noticed this and pushed Chaney to one side.

"Let me handle this Chaney". Jeanie said.

"And what do you want Jeanie". Jino said.

"The antidote is made up of one kind of scientific liquid called hydrogen. It's also super effective becuase of its success rates". Jeanie explained.

The boys were shocked.

"How did you know all that". Jino asked.

"I payed attention in my science lessons. I'd let Chaney and Haemi pass the time while i got studying".

Both girls looked at Jeanie with guilt.

"Well, Maybe not all the time". Jeanie added.

"Well, Aramis is going to be here any moment". Tae-o said.

"I think he's already here now". Haemi replied.

An aircraft landed on the school courtyard. The girls and the Drop Dead Gorgeous Three ran to the courtyard. The doors opened and Aramis got out and walked on fine, City grass.

"Hello people". Aramis said.

Chaney, Haemi and suprisingly Bernice got caught up in The Aramis Effect. Jeanie and the boys just stood there. Not getting effected.

"I come in peace". Aramis added. "Chaney, I see your looking fab today, And Haemi, Your looking beautiful as always".

"And what about me". Bernice said.

Aramis looked suprised even a girl like Berniice even got caught up in The Aramis Effect after explaining it to the girls.

"Bernice, I see your looking the way you always are". Aramis replied.

"Thanks you". Bernice replied.

"Now, If you excuse me girls. I have some business to take care of here". Aramis said.

He walked past the the girls, The Drop Dead Gorgeous Three and Bernice and continued until he got the the school. Chaney and Haemi couldn't help but blush. Bernice couldn't help but get to the antidote quickly.

"He is so dreamy". Chaney said.

"You know it". Haemi replied.

Jeanie felt embarressed that her best friends are caught in The Aramis Effect. She unexpectically slapped them.

"Will you stope, Please". She asked.

The slap didn't do no good for the two of them. Jino suggested she should read up on the effects again. Jeanie seemed satisfied with that idea and she went with it. She ran over to her house, Got her book and sat at her desk.

That's the end of this chapter. Chaney, Haemi and Bernice getting cuaght up in The Aramis Effect. Jeanie will be trying her best to cure them, With a little help from the Drop Dead Gorgeous Three. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4: Conspiracy Talk

Chapter 4: Conspiracy Talk

Melman, Gloria, Rapunzel and Plucky Duck were in Rapunzel's castle, Talking about who tried to kill Vitaly, Gloria and Melman's friend from Afro Circus. Rapunzel thought really hard, So dd Plucky about who tried to murder him. A few minutes later, They both came to an agreement.

"If this person was trying to kill Vitaly, Why don't you track down the suspect". Rapunzel said.

"But how". Melman asked.

"Look for clues. Try and figure them out".

"And don't forget". Plucky added. "Keep them locked in your mind.

"Uhu". Gloria said. "That makes much more sense to me now".

"Don't worry. We have Alex and Marty come help us too". Melman replied.

"Don't worry about your Afro Circus friend. He's safe, For now". Plucky replied.

"We won't".". Gloria said.

They both walked out of the castle.

"Gee. That killer, Whoever he is, Is the potential bane in the pinnacle of my spine". Melman said.

"You wish". Gloria replied.

Gloria and Melman both went back to Afro Circus. Rapunzel and Plucky, However stayed in the castle.

That's the end of this chapter. Who's the killer, And is Vitaly going to survive. Read on to find out. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5: Who Done It

Chapter 5: Who Done It

Melman and Gloria were coming back to Afro Circus from Rapunzel's castle, Stil on the case on to who tried to kill Vitaly. They were greeted by their original and circus friends, Alex, Marty, Vitaly, Stephano and Gia.

"Man, This case is tougher than i expect it would be". Alex said.

"That's because you never tried it". Gloria replied.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know that".

"Vitaly". Gia said.

"Yes Gia". Vitaly replied.

"It's going to be fine. We'll track down this killer before you know it".

"Alright. The circus will have to wait. This is a serious crime that we have to deal with". Stephano said.

"Yes. Wise words Stephano". Alex replied.

"Well then, What are we waiting for. Let's do this". Vitaly replied.

"Noooooo Vitaly, You stay here. We don't want you the target in all of this". Alex replied.

"Basically he already is". Marty corrected.

"Whatever".

"I'll stay here and guard the circus". Vitaly said. "Go and solve this...case without me".

"Ok, See you". Alex replied.

Vitaly watched as every one of their friends went to solve the case on who was trying to kill him. He walked back in his trailor, Looking at his collection of rings.

That's the end of this chapter. I've just noticed something. Two major plotlines are dominating this fanfic party. One of them is the case on who was trying to murder Vitaly and the other one is dealing with The Aramis Effect. Speaking of The Aramis Effect, This next chapter is all about Z Squad again. What wll happen there. Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. Chapter 6: Jeanie-us

Chapter 6: Jeanie-us

The Aramis Effect has put spells on Chaney, Haemi and Bernice. Jeanie, However didn't get sucked into the potion. She went into her house, Get her book out and started reading.

"Hmmm, Let's see here. Ahh, Here it is. The Aramis Effect is a love potion in which a certain type of person, Man in particular puts you under great concussion of dreams. It can also drain your power regarding how long you are sucked into it. The only way to cure this potion is to find a flower in one of the darkest forest in the world". She read.

Jeanie suddenly gulped. She had to, For her best friends. She tried facing her fears. She quickly snapped out of it and continued reading.

"Only the power of Aramis carries this disease".

She stopped reading again.

"Wha, Disease". She panicked. "None of this told me that it was a disease".

She put her book back where she found it and walked out of her house. She walked over to Chaney and Haemi.

"Girls". Jeanie said.

Chaney and Haemi ignored her and started talking about Aramis.

"He is so dreamy". Chaney said.

"You know it". Haemi replied.

Jeanie facepalmed.

"Ugh. It looks like i'm going to have to do this myself". She said to herself.

She thought really hard about how she was going to get the flower.

"I know".

She ran back to her house and started reading about how to get it. She then showed it to the Drop Dead Gorgeous Three. Cal seemed intrested in the mission.

"I would love to help you Jeanie, But Jino and Tae-o promised they would take me to the arcade to play some games". Cal said.

Jeanie facepalmed again. How will she ever snap Chaney and Haemi, And Bernice out of The Aramis Effect. She walked back to her house, Weakened. She put her book back on the shelf and sat down, Her hands on her face.

That's the end of this chapter. Will Jeanie get the flower on her own. Read on to find out. In the meantime, This next chapter is still focused on the Z Squad. What will happen. Read on to find out. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7: Heartbreaker

Chapter 7: Heartbreaker

Jeanie was still sitting in her house, Her hands on her face. She was still finding a way to get to the flower. She knew she had to face her fears and step into one of the most darkest forests in the world, But first, She needed to tell Chaney and Haemi to tell Bernice. She got up and walked out of the house and walked towards the two girls, Still into The Aramis Effect.

"Girls". Jeanie said.

Chaney and Haemi kept ignoring her and was still focusing on Aramis.

"I wanna marry him". Chaney said.

"Me too". Haemi replied.

Jeanie grew from a worried state into an aggressive state. She slapped them both on the face. That got their attention, But not for long.

"Get a hold of yourselves you two". Jeanie shouted.

"What was that for Jeanie". Haemi asked.

"You two are severely obsessed with this Aramis guy, Not to mention your under his spell".

"What". Chaney replied. "We were under his spell".

"Yeah well, You shoud have thought about that before dragging me into facing my fears". Jeanie replied. "Your putting me in great risk of dying".

Chaney and Haemi both stopped cold. They knew if she'd die, Both of them will have so many tears to flood out the entire city, The world. Jeanie kept talking.

"Now i'm going to have to get a flower from a dark forest". Jeanie added.

"Well sorry Jeanie...".

"Sorry doesn't cut it Haemi. Jeanie shouted. "You two should be ashamed of yourself for getting sucked into...whatever".

"It's called The Aramis Effect". Chaney corrected.

"I SAID WHATEVER!" Jeanie yelled.

"Alright, Whatever it's called them, Loser". Chaney fought back.

"Fine then, Big baby". Haemi bullied.

"I'm not a big baby Haemi". Jeanie shouted.

"Yes you are".

"No i'm not. If this is how it's going to be, Well, I don't wanna be best friends with any of you". Jeanie shouted.

Chaney and Haemi didn't seem to care. They've already had bad, Hurtful comments coming from the Drop Dead Gorgeous Three, But coming from Jeanie, Their best friend no more, That's a whole lot worse.

"Fine then Jeanie". Chaney replied. "I don't want to be best friends with a baby like you, Right Haemi".

Haemi nodded. After that, Jeanie went back to her house. Chaney and Haemi both went to Aramis. They were still sucked into The Aramis Effect.

That's the end of this chapter. Wow. Contriversial. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Plase review.


	9. Chapter 8: Just In Case

Chapter 8: Just In Case

Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Stephano and Gia are still on the case from who was trying to kill Vitaly. They found all sorts of clues, But Vitaly's all with the ferensic scientific stuff, So the gang will show him the clues. They found another one in the depths of New York City.

"Oh my god. Look, Another clue". Alex said.

"Woah". Marty said.

Alex picked it up.

"It's a pair of shoes, And it seems to have fingerprints on them".

"You think". Marty asked.

Alex gasped.

"Maybe". He answered.

"Well, Let's get this back to Vitaly". Melman replied.

"Not just yet Melman". Alex replied. "If i look at these fingerprints more carefully, It seems to have some sort of secret code written on them".

"And just what is that code anyway". Gloria asked.

"I don't know". Alex answered. "We need to keep this with us, Just in case".

"Ok". Melman replied.

Alex put the pair of shoes in the bag oof stuff. The gang continued searching for clues.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9: TheQuestForTheGoldenBucket

Chapter 9: The Quest For The Golden Bucket

Dust was a hero. He slashed mobs with his blade, The Blade of Ahrah. His sidekick, Fidget is unique compared to other sidekicks. She was a good one, Telling Dust what to do and when to strike. One day, Dust and Fidget went to look for a legendary bucket, A golden one. They went into the forest.

"C'mon Fidget, Let's find this bucket". Dust said.

"If you say so". Fidget replied.

They both walked in. Dust was calm and always able. Fidget, However kept a lookout for any mobs. The Blade of Ahrah told Dust that the bucket was deep into the forest.

"What". Fidget yelled.

"Calm down Fidget". Dust replied. "It's just a forest".

"When i was young, We used to go into that forest". The Blade of Ahrah told Dust and Fidget.

"Wow, That's great". Dust replied.

"And we used to play games, Like treetops and stuff like that".

"Errrr, What, Say that again". Fidget replied, Confused.

"Not now Fidget".

"This golden bucket may seem a confusion to you and Fidget, But it's a legendary one provded with some sort of special potion".

"And". Dust said.

"It's a conspiracy theory. There's so much to the golden bucket to why it has appeared into the forest".

"Well that sums up everything nicely. C'mon Fidget, Let's go". Dust replied.

"If you say so Dust". Fidget replied.

They both continued thier trek in the forest. Mobs spawned and went. Exhaustion and hunger, Thirst to keep a mans body alive. They finally made it to the golden bucket.

"Wow, Is that it". Fidget asked, Amazed to see it sparkly golden.

"Looks like it. C'mon, Let's get this back to our friend. He'll take a sip out of this". Dust answered.

"D'you mean Gianni, Right".

"Yes Fidget".

Both characters ran out of the forest. A few minutes later, Jeanie unexpectly appeared and wondered where the bucket was. She scratched her head.

"Was i missing something". She asked to herself.

That's the end of this chapter. The Blade of Ahrah siad that the bucket had some sort of special potion inside. Well, Conspiracy threoy alert. That potion that was inside it, Is the exact same potion to cure whoever got The Aramis Effect, Hence why Jeanie appeared at the end. What a theory. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10: Hand Holding, IKHGCF

Chapter 10: Hand Holding, I Know How Game Characters Feel

Dust and Fidget went back to their town after succesfully finding the golden bucket. They needed to get the bucket to Gianni for him to take a sip out of. Fidget started talking to Dust.

"Dust, If you want to open the door, You can". Fidget said.

"What". Dust replied, Strangely.

"It's easy, Open the door".

"Haven't i heard this information before".

"Uh yeah, But i'm telling you right now. Open the door".

"Uh, Ok then". Dust replied.

He opened the door and Gianni heard the two downstairs. They went up to his room where they find him laying in his bed, Sick.

"Thank goodness you two are here". Gianni said.

"Always a pleasure". Dust replied.

"Have you got the bucket".

"It's right here". Dust answered.

"Good". Gianii replied, Before taking a sip out of the bucket.

He took a sip. In a matter of seconds, He was well again.

"Hooray for the golden bucket". Fidget said.

"Thank you heroes. That bucket was in the depths of the forest from the Z Squad world. I can't thank ou enough for finding it". Gianni said.

Dust and Fidget both stopped. Did someone need it. It didn't look like it to them.

"Oh, And watch out for that bad gaming cliche". Gianni added.

"What cliche". Dust asked.

"The mundane hand holding cliche. It's really getting over people in this town. It's annoying to them and to me". Gianni answered.

"Oh, That cliche". Fidget replied.

"I think Fidget tried it. It didn't get to the best of her". Gianni said.

"Hey". Fidget replied.

"Oh, Well, Nevermind. Well done heroes. You've really owed up the the town".

"Always a pleasure Gianni". Dust replied.

Dust and Fidget both walked out of Gianni's house and get onto their next task.

That's the end of this chapter. Yep, Gianni said it perfectly. The bucket was actually in the Z Squad world, And Dust and Fidget went their. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	12. Chapter 11: Tiny Toons Help

Chapter 11: Tiny Toons Help

A week has passed now and the members of Arfo Circus, Excluding Vitaly are still on the case for who tried to kill Vitaly. Rapunzel and Plucky Duck had a talk with them and Rapunzel is set to include Flynn Rider, Or Eugene Fitzherbert, Mother Gothel and Hook-Hand Thug in the case. Plucky Duck is also set to include Buster, Babs, Shirley, Hamton, Elmyra, Montana, Fifi and Gogo in the case. They did so and the characters join the Afro Circus members on the case. They walked towards a dark, Scary cave in which Babs was trying to conquer her fears with.

"It's ok Babs, This cave isn't so dark". Buster said, Trying to comfort her.

"That's the problem". Babs replied.

"Yes, But listen, Your a rabbit, I'm rabbit, And we eat carrots, So it's fine. Carrots help you to see in the dark".

"Yes, I know, But this cave, It's so creepy". Babs replied.

"Babs". Shirley said. "Conquer your fears. Be brave".

Babs gulped.

"I'll try". She replied.

They all walked into the cave.

That's the end of this chapter. This one was too short. Next one, I'll promise it will be long. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	13. Chapter 12: Reunited

Chapter 12: Reunited

It has been 1 month since Chaney, Haemi and Jeanie ended their friendship. The reason being Chaney and Haemi getting sucked into The Aramis Effect, Along with Bernice. Jeanie was in her house, Sitting alone and wondering how she missed the opportunity to get the bucket. It was also time for her to think why she had broekn up with her best friends anyway, Instead of them helping her get the cure. It was time for her to do something about it. She had to reunite with her best friends. She had to find some way of getting them to listen to her without them going back to dreaming about Aramis. She knew the solution to do it. She got up and walked out of her house. She was just about to go the the city centre when Chaney and Haemi showed up. Jeanie stopped. Chaney and Haemi both stopped. They looked at each other in an awkward setting for about half a minute before finally talking.

"Hey". Jeanie said.

Both girls replied.

"Hey".

"So i was wondering how i can get that bucket".

"Oh yeah, Isn't he dreamy". Chaney replied.

"No, Not Aramis, The bucket with the cure in.". Jeanie corrected.

"Didn't you go into that forest a while ago". Haemi asked.

"Yes, I did. The bucket wasn't there, Unless".

"Unless what".

"Dust and Fidget. They must have took it for something important". Jeanie said.

"Oh, Them. The guy and his good sidekick". Chaney corrected.

"Yes". Jeanie replied.

Jeanie felt an unexpected urge to get the bucket again, But she didn't. A strange atmosphere rose upon the three girls, An atmosphere that determines the fate of Jeanie reuniting with the two girls standing infront of her.

"So um, Sorry about what i did last month". Jeanie said.

"No, You don't have to apologise. We can do it for you". Chaney replied.

"Yeah, We're deeply sorry from the bottom of our hearts". Haemi replied.

"Sorry about getting sucked into The Aramis Effect". Jeanie said.

"Yes, I know straight away that was it. We kinda still need that bucket". Chaney replied.

"I'll get it later Chaney. The thing is". Jeanie said, Offering her hand to the two girls. "Can we go back to being best friends again".

Chaney and Haemi felt the urge to reunite with Jeanie. They thought thing through with each other for 30 seconds before finally coming to an agreement.

"We would love to". Chaney replied.

Jeanie ran towards the girls for a group hug. She felt so much happiness in her that she can finally get the bucket accompied by Chaney and Haemi. They let go of each other shortly after.

"Does this mean we can get the bucket now". Haemi asked.

"Seems like it. Dust and Fidget must have put it back in the forest too". Jeanie answered.

"Cool". Chaney replied.

The 3 girls went into the forest, Not knowing that Dust and Fidget haven't returned the bucket to its spawn point.

That's the end of this chapter. Well, It seems that the girls have reunited with each other again. What will happen when the girls walk into the forest. Read on to find out. Please review.


	14. Chapter 13: Burnt Desire

Chapter 13: Burnt Desire

Chaney, Haemi and Jeanie walked into the forest to retrieve the bucket that Jeanie missed earlier due to Dust and Fidget taking it to cure Gianni. A sudden urge scared Haemi and the girls tried to comfort her on walking into the forest.

"It's going to be fine Haemi. Just take it easy and ww'll get the bucket in no time". Jeanie said.

"I'll try". Haemi replied, Taking deep breaths and trying to face her fears.

They walked into the forest, Unaware that Dust and Fidget were around the corner, Returning the bucket. Within a few minutes, They bumped into each other.

"Woah, Watch it. This is sacred material...". Fidget said.

"Dust, Fidget. Thank god we've found you". Chaney replied.

"Why, What's wrong". Dust asked.

"We needed a bucket that was in here. We think it was you two who took it last time i was here". Jeanie answered.

"Oh, Yes, We needed it to cure out friend".

"Well, Chaney and Haemi has still got caught in The Aramis Effect, Along with our other friend and will i mind getting the bucket".

"Wow, Seems serious". Fidget replied.

"Not so fast Fidget". Dust replied. "Sure. Take it for the cure, But bring it back into the forest, Ok".

"Ok". Jeanie replied.

"The bucket is right over there". Dust said, Pointing to the bucket.

Suddenly, A tree caught fire near the bucket.

"Quick". Dust said. "That tree caught fire".

"Oh my god Jeanie. Be careful". Haemi said.

"I will". Jeanie replied.

Jeanie ran over to the bucket. Smoke seemed the block Jeanie's way out as soon as she picked it up. The fire was spreading like wildfire in the forest.

"Luckly our city is far from this forest". Chaney said.

Jeanie quickly got out of the smoke and saw the others. She ran to them.

"Great. Now, Chaney and Haemi is it. Go ahead, Take a sip. It will make you sick and ridden of The Aramis Effect". Dust said.

Both girls walked up to the bucket that Jeanie was carrying. They took a sip. A sudden urge began towering above Chaney and Haemi.

"Better". Dust said.

"Yeah. Luckly i'm not dreaming about Aramis constantly". Chaney replied.

"Well, It's better than coming out of here, Taking the cure and bringing the bucket back into a burning forest". Fidget replied.

"Definetly". Chaney replied.

"C'mon, Me and Fidget will get out of here. You three should probably get back into your city". Dust sai.

"We sure will". Jeanie replied.

Dust and Fidget ran out of the forest into their own world. The three girls ran out of the forest into their city.

That's the end of this chapter. The Aramis Effect is officialy over, Well, Except for Bernice still getting succked in it. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	15. Chapter 14: One's True Blood

Chapter 14: One's True Blood

Chaney, Haemi and Jeanie took a spoonful of the cure from the bucket before exiting the burning forest. They had to get Bernice to sip it. They ran over to her house where they found her in her bedroom, Sitting on her bed. The girls knocked on the door.

"Who is it". Bernice asked.

"It's Chaney, Haemi and Jeanie". Chaney answered.

Bernice ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Thank goodness it's you girls". Bernice said.

"We've got the cure". Chaney replied.

"Nice, I won't have to dream about Aramis constantly".

"Luckly, You won't". Jeanie replied.

"Wait, What if it affects my blood".

"It won't". Chaney laughed. "It doesn't look like it's going to do anything to your blood".

"Oh ok then". Bernice replied.

She took a spoon out and took a sip of the cure. A sudden urge blasted through her.

"Thanks girls, I don't have to look at Aramis again".

The three girls got confused.

"What". Haemi said.

"I'm over it". Bernice added.

"Um, Wow, That's...amazing". Chaney replied, Hesitatly.

"I'm going to go to the mall, See you girls later". Baernice said.

"Bye". Jeanie replied.

The girls got out of Bernice's house and went to Chaney's house.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	16. Chapter 15: The Letter

Chapter 15: The Letter

Ben, Max, Gwen, Kevin and Rook were all in Gwen base. Gwen has already upgraded Ben's Omnimatrix 2 months ago. Ben, Rook and Max were all relaxing on the sofas.

"Ben". Rook said. Have you ever tried to meet Aramis".

"Him". Ben replied. "Yeah, I have. I've met him a month ago".

"Good". Rook replied. "And what about you Max"

"I've done it a week ago". Max replied.

"Nice".

A sudden glow of magic began roaming in the base. It went past all 5 characters.

"What in the...". Kevin said.

The glow did a full 360 degree angle then stopped in the middle. The glow got bigger and bigger. A letter started reaching its way out. The letter dropped and the glowing stoped.

"Woah". Rook said.

Ben walked in the middle and picked up the letter. He opened the letter and read the letter.

"Dear Ben and friends. I would courtally invite you to the Hunger Games challenge. No deaths required, Just regenerated game overs. The character that will survive the longest, Last character standing in the arena wins a gorgeous $1,000 reward. You will be joined by the characters from Madagascar, Tangled, Tiny Toon Adventures, Za Squad and Dust: And Elysian Tale as well as the other 3 paties in the challenge. I will wish you good luck on getting prepared because it might be you. Good luck". Ben read.

He put the letter on the table.

"Nice, A Hunger Game challenge". Rook said.

"I know right, Haemi did it in 2010, Someone else will do it this year". Ben replied.

"I doubt it will ever be you ben". Max said.

"We'll just have to wait and see in 5 days time". Ben replied.

"It's gonna be Gianni, Isn't it". Gwen asked.

"I doubt it". Ben replied.

"We'll just have to wait and see then". Kevin said.

"Yeah, Good choice". Ben replied.

The 5 characters got back to what they was doing.

That's the end of this chapter. The Hunger Games challenge is officialy announced in 5 days time. Who will get chosen. Find out in the conclusion to this fanfic series. In the meantime, What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	17. Chapter 16: The Killer Unmasked

Chapter 16: The Killer Unmasked.

Back in Afro Circus, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Gia, Stephano, Vitaly, Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Gogo, Fifi, Elmyra, Montana, Rapunzel, Eugene, Gothel and Hook-Hand Thug were finding out about who tried to kill Vitaly. They were almost close to cracking the case too.

"This is too hard". Buster said. "But it has to be done".

"Don't get your high hopes too yet Buster". Babs replied. "It ain't done yet.

"Almost all of the party are here". Plucky said.

"No". Vitaly replied. "Half the party are here".

"Sure". Plucky replied. "I even put my shoes on, See".

Alex seemed suspicious about Plucky's shoes. He went over to him.

"Where did you get those shoes". Alex asked.

"What, These". Plucky answered. "I left them in New York. I was so brave getting them back on".

"What". Alex replied.

"You". Vitaly said. "You are the killer".

"What. I didn't mean to lose these shoes. I had tiny feet".

"We would so love to put you in jail right now. But the Hunger Games challenge is coming up and a restricted order is not allowed" Alex replied.

Alex words seemed to shock almost everybody who was in the place. Melman, Gogo, Rapunzel, Hook-Hand Thug and Hamton didn't get a shockwave.

"Plucky". Buster said. "If you were trying to kill Vitaly, Then maybe you would confessed anyway instead of hiding it".

"My hiding is my speciality". Plucky replied.

"Guys" Eugene said. "How about we all forget what has happened".

"No". Vitaly replied. "We want answers".

"Ok, Ok, I'll talk. I tried to kill him because i was so jealous from how he can fir from tiny openings like a key hole". Plucky confessed.

"That tiny key hole was an extra from when they tried to save us". Alex said.

"But i got jealous Alex. Please don't put me to sleep and send me out to sea".

"I can't". Alex replied. "The challenge is 4 days away. I won't let you".

"After".

"I'll see what i can do". Alex replied.

Plucky got down on his knees.

"Thank you king". He said.

"Ugh". Alex replied.

"This is all just a big misunderstanding guys and girls. Let's go back to our homeland and forget all of this". Rapunzel said.

"I'm so dissapointed in you Plucky". Buster said.

"I like it. It kinda fits my tone". Plucky replied.

Everybody forgot about the incident and walked back to their homeland.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Plucky was the one who tried to kill Vitaly. Everyone wonder why Plucky's mentor is Daffy Duck. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	18. Chapter 17: Fidget's Fears

Chapter 17: Fidget's Fears

Dust and Fidget were going to the cave to meet up with The Kid and Ginger. They haven't seen them in a while so they thought it ust have been time to meet them up in one of the darkest caves in the world, The cave Fidget was always scared of. Dust has always trying to get her in the cave, But she wouldn't budge. They were going towards the cave when Fidget stopped and remembered the cave.

"Do we really have to go in there". Fidget asked.

"Well, Yes". Dust answered.

"But it's scary".

"No it's not Fidget. You'll be fine".

"It's a dark world in there Dust. I don't know if i will be doing this".

"C'mon Fidget. Your a Nimbat. Nimbats like going in dark places".

"Yeah".

"And you had lots of carrots before we set off". Dust replied.

"Well i guess that's one less problem to worry about".

"C'mon".

"But the noises. They creep me out".

"But it's just a cave. There's nothing creepy about it". Dust replied.

"It's just a cave. Really".

"C'mon Fidget. Face your fears like a real Nimbat".

Fidget tried to face her fears of flying into that cave. She thought for a minute then she had to do it, Only because she wanted to, Like the other Nimbats. She and Dust went into the cave.

"That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	19. Chapter 18: Dumbforge

Chapter 18: Dumbforge

Back in Plucky's house, Buster, Babs, Shirley and Plucky are getting over to what happened when Plucky tried to kill Vitaly. Buster agreed with Babs but Plucky tried to hide it.

"Plucky". Buster said. "You can't have a punishment yet. The Hunger Games challenge is in a few days time and someone, Maybe in this house will get picked".

"Uhu". Plucky replied. "So can i serve my punishment after".

"Yeah".

"Well that sucks".

"It's for your own good Plucky". Babs replied.

"Yeah, And you'll get over it soon enough". Shirley replied.

"Fine". Plucky replied, Trying to act dumb to hide the facts away.

"Why are you saying that you want it. You are getting it. Even if you don't want it". Buster said.

"I'm just so over the top with my punishment and what is will be and how i will suffer with it". Plucky replied. "I'm not acting dumb".

"Sure". Buster replied. "Dumb doesn't make the cut. Acting dumber doesn't make it even better".

"Your just a big baby Plucky". Babs replied. "Make the most of it".

"I'm not a big baby". Plucky shouted. "I'm just nervous to wat it will be".

"Sure". Buster replied. "Dang right it ain't".

"Guys". Shirley said. "Let's go before we have an arguement brewing".

"Good choice Shirley". Babs replied.

"You put this on yourself". Buster said. "Either make do or suffer even more".

"Fine". Plucky replied, Sinking into his arms.

Buster, Babs and Shirley walked out of his house and went back to their respective homes.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	20. Chapter 19: Afro Circus Continues

Chapter 19: Afro Circus Continues

Afro Circus is ready to continue after Plucky tried to kill Vitaly. They have solved the case for a few months now and they have finished it a few days ago. Alex, Melman, Marty, Gloria, Gia, Stephano and Vitaly are preparing for the tour, But first, They need to avoid one of them getting chosen to do the Hunger Games challenge.

"I think that's it". Alex said, Wiping the dust of himself from the boxes he's been carrying.

"Ready to get this show on the road". Marty replied.

"Wait". Vitaly said.

"What". Alex replied. "Why".

"The Hunger Games challenge". Vitaly replied. "We can't go until we get out of there".

Alex immediatly forgot about the challenge.

"Oh, I forgot". He replied. "We'll start the tour when none of us gets chosen".

"Good choice Alex" Vitaly replied.

"But who's going to do it". Melman asked.

"It has to be one of our party members. Maybe Buster, I don't know who".

"Please don't let me do it". Gloria replied.

"Don't worry Gloria". Alex replied. "It won't be you. It will either be Buster or someone else, Maybe Fidget, I don't know".

"Well if it is Fidget, Then you have a really good physic part of power". Stephano replied.

"Relax Alex". Gia replied. "Everything's going to be ok".

"I hope so".

"C'mon, Let's leave this until we get back". Vitaly said.

"Right" Alex replied.

Every member of Afro Circus walked over to the waiting room.

That's the end of this chapter. The characters from Madagascar are setting off early to reframe the moment to get back to Afro Circus for the start of their tour, That is if one of them gets chosen. What will happen in the final chapter. Read on to find out. Please review.


	21. Chapter 20: Bring It On

Chapter 20: Bring It On

Ben, Gwen, Max, Rook and Kevin were all preparing for the Hunger Games challenge. Ben was nervous that this was his first time in the challenge, Alon with the others.

"C'mon guys. Let's hope that none of us will get chosen". Rook said.

"Hopefully, It's just a matter of time before the challenge comes on". Ben replied.

"Ben". Gwen said. "Leave your Omnitrix here. It will be powered while we are in the waiting room".

"Well ok then". Ben replied, Putting his Omnitrix to charge.

"Just a few more minutes until we go in that waiting room". Max said.

"Who knows who we'll meet in there". Kevin replied.

"Yeah". Ben replied, Checking his watch a ew minutes later.

"It's time". Max said. "We better go".

The 5 of them walked out of Gwen's base and walked over to the waiting room.

That's the end of this fanfic. Read the conclusion to this fanfic series to find out what happens next. Please review.


	22. More Stories

More Stories

The Seven Elements Of Harmony

The Crush Of Mobius

Identicalismn

The Journey Ahead

The Ultimate Showdown (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Team Fortress 2, Sonic The Hedgehog, Looney Tunes, Touhou and Wreck-It Ralph)

The Ultimate Showdown (Dragon Ball Z, Super Mario, Spongebob Squarepants, Chowder, Lucky Star and Frozen)

The Ultimate Showdown (Hey Arnold, Lilo And Stitch, Megeman, One Piece, Animaniacs and The Smurfs)

The Ultimate Showdown: The Challenge Commences

Maximum Of 10


End file.
